Ramblings About Two Soccer Players
by bamchickawow
Summary: Mastumoto tries to figure out why Histugaya has been happier in the human world. One shot. KarinxHistugaya. Harmless fluff. Flames welcomed. Based off Episode 132. Lol! Please ignore the part with that mentions Inoue since shes in Soul Society! Sorry


**Authors Note:** Alright you can flame if you want just don't flame the pairing. It's a opinion and this story was just for fun. If your wondering why I haven't update my One Piece story it's cause I actually had began this story a while ago and Episode 133 just reminded me I had it. I also changed things from the original. Some things I write are understandable if you play soccer if you don't just try to use your imangination. : P

Sorry for all grammar and spelling mistakes.

**Disclaimer:** Kubo Tite owns Bleach, not me.

**Ramblings About Soccer Players**

The strawberry blond sighed as she waved her hand up and down in attempt to fan her face. The days had been very humid and hot lately. It was the perfect time to go to the beach, play games with friends and have fun. Mastumoto was thankful it had cooled by sunset. She was up on a hill, looking at a beautiful view of the sunset lower behind Karakura. Just down the hill was a sidewalk for people to walk along.

* * *

Usually Mastumoto would be trying to scrape in some more shopping just before dark when the hollows mostly appeared. But these last few days she had following someone. This someone was known as a genius, the young Captain Histugaya. Ever since Hinamori had shown up on their video call to Soul Society. Mastumoto didn't know what happened during that call, only that when Histugaya walked out into the room the temperature dropped a few degrees and his icy exterior seemed colder than ever. She so desperately wanted ask what was wrong but she knew all she would get was a cold glare in reply.

Recently Mastumoto had noticed her captain had been... rather chirpier than usual. Now he actually took the time to scold her than just glaring and stalking off to only God knows where. Being the care free spirit she was she took his scolding's with a smile. Although one thing made her a bit uneasy. As happy as the captain has been, he still went out to wherever and usually only came back a bit after sunset.

Mastumoto being as bright as she is (they don't make you a vice-captain for no reason) noticed that his 'happy' behaviour had began after that soccer game he had played with Kurosaki Karin, Ichigo's sister. Mastumoto had teased her captain about his child like behaviour for playing with a bunch elementary students. Of course she hadn't been serous when she accused him of falling for a human girl, now she figured, perhaps she had jinxed her captain.

Mastumoto always argued with these thoughts, saying that Histugaya probably likes Hinamori Momo. But she would always find herself stuck, if he likes Hinamori than he wouldn't have been upset (or was it something else?) and Captain Histugaya Toshiro would NEVER let himself like a human girl more than a friend. But then another idea popped into Mastumoto's mind. Maybe Histugaya likes Hinamori but since Aizen left she had been rather distort. So MAYBE Histugaya was trying to replace his lost love (what? Arguments are boring without spicing them up a bit) unconsciously and yes she had been watching Doctor Phil.

After all Kurosaki and Hinamori would similar. Kinda. They both annoyed Histugaya right? Then again it was easy to annoy him, so that doesn't count.Hmmmmm. They both had a playful personality! No wait that Karin kid is likely to laugh at someone getting a soccer ball in the face for fun while Hinamori would be worried sick about the poor child. Cross that one out two.

Okay, maybe they weren't so similar but what else was a logical explanation?

Mastumoto finally stopped thinking about by saying she must be crazy arguing with herself.

The argument kept popping up into her mind whenever she saw her captain leave Orihime's house and then come back with a slight smirk on his face. So since this argument would never leave Mastumoto alone, she decided she would go debate. But not with herself. After all she wasn't crazy.

Mastumoto looked all over trying to find a debating partner. At first she consider Orihime but she gives into easily, Mastumoto wanted a challenge. After searching for a day (okay, more like 20 minutes) Mastumoto finally found her verbal sparring partner.

Mr. Cuddles Pinky Cute Junior. The second. In short Fu-Fu.

After about half an hour, Mastumoto got tired with arguing with a non responding stuffed animal. Not to mention she was getting slightly suspicious the walls were listening to her debate and the beady black eyes of the pink elephant started to creep her out a bit.

The next morning she had finally decided a way to get the answers to her unreadable captain's mind.

Stalking.

This entire week Mastumoto had been stalking her captain. She had hid her rieastu perfectly, she had been very proud when a fly hit her shoulder and acted if it hadn't seen or felt a thing. Unluckily every time Histugaya began to head in a direction, a hollow appeared. Not wanting to Histugaya to get distracted from his destination, Mastumoto would go off and fight the hollow. The hollows always seemed to appear one after the other (where the hell was Ikkaku and Yumichika?) and Mastumoto would always end up finishing just after sunset when Histugaya would be back at the apartment.

One day, Mastumoto did finish early. She had finished defeating the hollow by a park when Histugaya came by. He had greeted and she did the same to him. When she ask where he had been. He simply said, "Out." After Histugaya had left, Mastumoto trailed up the opposite way Histugaya had came by.

She arrived at the foot of a hill looking at the view of Karakura town. She figured this had been where her captain had been.

* * *

Mastumoto eventually found Ikakku and forced him to take care of all the hollows today.

Mastumoto took out her phone. It was 6:20. The sun would set soon. Maybe he had gone further down the path than the view point. Mastumoto's question had been answered when her ears perked up to sound. It sounded like something was being rolled across the ground then kicked. Mastumoto looked over to the right than quickly hid herself behind some trees and masked her rieastu. Mastumoto was watching Kurosaki Karin and Hitsugaya walking together up the hill.

Karin would kick the ball up again and then it would roll a bit to left and down to Histugaya. Histugaya would silently comply and kick the ball, it would roll a bit to the right then back down to Karin who would kick again. They kept this pattern up until they reached the view spot. Karin would trap the ball with her foot and they would both stare silently at the view.

Mastumoto wondered how people could stay quiet so long. Maybe they were shy? Nah, this is a Kurosaki and Captain Histugaya we are talking about.

Mastumoto then shut out all her thoughts, when Karin began to talk.

"So are you coming tomorrow to play soccer with us?" Karin asked with a smile as she looked at her white haired friend. Histugaya however kept his eyes on the sunset with a his lips in a firm line.

"Maybe." Mastumoto could see Karin roll her eyes at his response. The young Kurosaki crossed her arms in annoyance. "Don't act so serous all the time. It's annoying." Karin stated plainly.

"What?" Histugaya said shocked. Mastumoto was giving it her all to stifle her giggles.

The captains eyes narrowed as he faced Karin. He began his retort, "I'm annoying? Have you ever tried playing with little elementary kids all day?!" Mastumoto's eyes widened at 'all day'. Mastumoto desperately prayed that Histugaya would spare the poor child's life.

Karin stood her ground and met his glare with her own. Angrily Karin yelled back, "Oh yeah have you ever played with stuck up jerk before?!" Karin then smirked and stated before Histugaya could reply, "Besides I'm not the one that COMES to play with LITTLE children every day."

Histugaya stood shocked to the bone, it's not every day he was yelled at. Karin took his moment of silence and went in for the finishing blow, "Besides these LITTLE children are the same height as you!"

Mastumoto was wondering why Histugaya hadn't already frozen the kid to the railing. She was also curious as to why he was standing there like a moron and taking it.

Histugaya smiled and replied, "Yeah, I guess so." He then took the ball from underneath Karin's foot and started dribbling. Mastumoto had now fallen over. Why was her captain acting so un-captainy like?

"Hey!" Karin yelled at him playfully as she went after him and tried to steal the ball. Histugaya just rolled the ball away from her but kept it under control. Karin kept coming in and nudging Histugaya on the shoulder with her shoulder while trying to get the ball. He would just nudge back and evade her feet with a smile.

Mastumoto smiled as well. Her captain was having fun for the first time in these last few months. Mastumoto was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a gasp.

Karin had tripped over the ball and had fallen onto Histugaya. Histugaya had his hands her waist and Karin had her hands on his shoulders. Her head was right next to his. If one them moved closer it would've looked like they were hugging. The ball had been long forgotten as it rolled off to the foot of the hill.

The two simultaneously let go of each other and backed away a few feet.

"You okay?" Histugaya said trying to break the awkward silence. Karin shuffled her feet a bit then smiled brightly and answered with a yes.

Histugaya walked over to the ball and juggled it to his hands. He then gently tossed it to Karin who caught it.

"Bye." Histugaya said as he walked off down the path way. Karin looked at his back and smiled brightly as she waved back with one hand holding the ball.

"Bye Toshiro! See ya tomorrow!"

Mastumoto would have dropped dead then and there if she wasn't dead already.

"Did she just call him Toshiro?"

The End

**Constructive Criticism Please! Flames Welcomed! Just don't flame the pairing!**


End file.
